Proposed Research includes: Isolation, characterization, and enumeration of pathogenic and opportunistic fungi of human clinical importance, from the soils of various areas of the state of Alabama, and to develop vaccines from cell wall fractions of these organisms. Project #2 will examine toxic and mutagenic effects of myristicin on mammalian systems singly and in tandem with drugs such as nicotine, aspirin, amphetamines, atropine and pyragyline as well as with alcohol. Project #3 will study the role of embryonic cells in amniotic fluid changes during differentiation and morphogenesis in developing rat embryo-fetuses. Project #4 will examine the influence of saturated fatty acids, unsaturated fatty acids and cholesterol on cholesterol dynamics in rabbits in an attempt to determine the mechanism of hypocholestermic action of unsaturated fatty acids in the diet.